1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a lens; and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a lens capable of improving manufacturing efficiency of a lens provided in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As general methods for manufacturing a lens array for a camera module, there are an injection molding method, a mold processing method using a lens preform, a method using a stamp, and so on. Among them, the method using the stamp manufactures an array lens of a double-sided lens shape by preparing the stamp having an engraved lens forming portion, supplying a glass substrate with a liquid resin for manufacturing a lens, and pressing the stamp on the glass substrate to form the resin for manufacturing the lens by the lens forming portion.
However, in case of manufacturing the array lens of the double-sided lens shape by the array lens manufacturing method using the stamp, it is required to perform a lens forming process on each of a front surface and a rear surface of the glass substrate. Accordingly, since a process of pressing the stamp on the glass substrate should be performed at least twice, process time is increased. Further, since the array lens manufacturing method using the stamp manufactures the array lens by using the high-priced glass substrate, manufacturing cost of the array lens is increased.